


Boyfriend's Beemer

by future_fishy



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Kissing, M/M, post-trk, rated t for swearing and smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/future_fishy/pseuds/future_fishy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam goes back to the Barnes after talking with his parents, and kissing happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend's Beemer

Adam drove back to the Barns satisfied. He closed the door of Ronan’s BMW with less force than the car was probably used to, but apparently loud enough for the middle Lynch boy to hear it from inside. Ronan met Adam at the door, his brows furrowed as if trying to solve Adam’s facial expression like it was an algebra problem.

“How did it go?” Ronan was never any good at algebra.

Adam put his hands around Ronan’s hips, because he could do that now, “Good. I said everything I needed to say.”

Ronan wrapped his arms around Adam’s shoulders and kissed him, because he could do that now, “Good.”

“Dad wasn’t too happy about me driving,” Adam moved his hands from Ronan’s waist to make air quotes with his fingers, “my ‘boyfriend’s beemer’.”

Ronan laughed, “Only true thing that fucker’s ever said about you.”

Adam kissed Ronan on his still laughing mouth, “He also said I was all graduated and fancy.”

“I guess that’s true too.”

They kissed again (deeper, more tongue) and heard a noise from across the room that sounded a lot like “ew”. Opal stood in the doorway between the hall and the living room, chewing on a muddy twig.

“Opal, you little puke,” Ronan said affectionately, “go upstairs or outside and give us some privacy.”

Opal trotted out through the door, probably to go and find more non-food to eat. At the sound of Ronan’s voice, Chainsaw flew into the hall and perched on Adam’s shoulder, running her beak lightly through his dusty hair.

Ronan gave her a look, “You too, Chainsaw, daddy needs some alone time.”

Chainsaw followed Opal outside.

Adam raised an eyebrow, “Did you just refer to yourself as ‘daddy’ in the third person?”

“I fed her mushed up worms every hour on the hour for three weeks Parrish, Chainsaw is my _child_.” Ronan said theatrically,

“Okay, whatever,” Adam smirked, beautiful and playful, “ _daddy_.”

“I’m kinkshaming you.”

“Says the guy who’s obsessed with putting my fingers in his mouth and gets a boner if I so much as touch him when we’re in a car.” Adam said, “And just to clarify, that was a joke.” 

“I know.” Ronan punctuated it with a kiss, “Car’s a good idea though.”

“Ronan, _no,_ ” Adam sighed unconvincingly, “I’ll stick my thumb in your mouth while we make out though.”

“You’re so fucking hot.”


End file.
